


all I wanna do is love you

by cherrytequila



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytequila/pseuds/cherrytequila
Summary: “You're not paying attention to me,” Jinyoung pouts at him. “You need to look at me.”“I am paying attention to you baby,” Jaebeom says in surprise. He takes his hand away from Jinyoung's neck and places his thumb on Jinyoung's shiny bottom lip. “You're just making me feel so good.”“Look at me,” Jinyoung says, finality in his tone, pushing the tip of his cock into his mouth, other hand still gripped onto the bottom of Jaebeom's dick.Or Jinyoung won't suck Jaebeom's dick unless he looks at him the whole time





	all I wanna do is love you

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing out actual porn??
> 
> also ao3 is literally my first time writing this much fiction. so I'm nervous since this is my second work on here?

“What are you doing?” Jaebeom stops Jinyoung's hand from travelling further up his thigh.

“I'm just touching my boyfriend,” Jinyoung innocently blinks at him.

“But the movie,” Jaebeom weakly says, gesturing at the television in front of them. The both of them had been busy for the past week and this weekend was supposed to be the time to just let loose and relax. Jaebeom had even put in Jinyoung's favourite movie so that the two of them could just relax on the couch and maybe cuddle.

Turns out Jinyoung had other ideas, if that hand on his thigh is anything to go by.

“Don't you want me though?” Jinyoung whines into his neck and pulls away his hand from Jaebeom's grasp. He gently cups Jaebeom's dick and abruptly pulls his head away to look at him. “You're not hard?”

“Of course not,” Jaebeom sighs and puts Jinyoung's hand away. “I just genuinely wanted to watch a movie with you.”

“But we're soulmates,” Jinyoung huffs and gets down off the sofa. He starts walking on his knees towards the space between Jaebeom's thighs. “Our dicks are supposed to be spiritually connected.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jaebeom asks incredulously as Jinyoung starts nuzzling his head against his left thigh.

Jinyoung's wearing his pink hoodie and Jaebeom can't help but inwardly coo at how soft his boyfriend looks.

“If I'm horny, you're supposed to be horny too,” Jinyoung says into the meat of Jaebeom's thigh, kissing the words into his skin. “Fuck hyung, you smell so good.”

Jaebeom's breath stutters as Jinyoung leaves trails of kisses on his thigh leading to his hardening cock. Jinyoung starts nosing the growing bulge and opens his mouth to suck at the cotton fabric covering his dick.

“Jinyoung fuck,” Jaebeom groans, his hand automatically landing on the back of Jinyoung's neck, squeezing gently.

“See you're hard,” Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom and grins. “Soulmates.”

Jinyoung starts pulling down Jaebeom's boxers, Jaebeom helping him by slightly getting up, his cock suddenly exposed. Jinyoung gently holds it with one hand, only to start leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along the shaft.

Jaebeom shuts his eyes and feels Jinyoung deliberately drool over his cock, and starts jacking him off with the added lubrication. Jaebeom lets out a loud moan but feels the hand on his cock stop.

Jaebeom looks down and sees Jinyoung frowning at him, his bottom lip jutted out.

“You're not paying attention to me,” Jinyoung pouts at him. “You need to look at me.”

“I am paying attention to you baby,” Jaebeom says in surprise. He takes his hand away from Jinyoung's neck and places his thumb on Jinyoung's shiny bottom lip. “You're just making me feel so good.”

“Look at me,” Jinyoung says, finality in his tone, pushing the tip of his cock into his mouth, other hand still gripped onto the bottom of Jaebeom's dick. Jaebeom moans as he fights to keep his eyes open while Jinyoung suckles the head in his mouth, licking up any pre-come that leaks out.

His lush lips touching his shaft, but that's not the thing Jaebeom is concentrated on. Jinyoung is looking directly into Jaebeom's eyes and Jaebeom wants to look away, his gaze too intense for Jaebeom to bear.

Jinyoung removes his hand and swallows Jaebeom down in one messy slurp.

“Shit,” Jaebeom’s hand automatically goes to grasp onto Jinyoung's hair. Jinyoung moans at the grip and starts bobbing his head into a set rhythm. Jaebeom's hand going along with his head.

It feels like heaven like it always does. Jinyoung seems to have an oral fixation when it comes to Jaebeom's cock, and no matter how many times Jinyoung decides to suck his dick, it always feel like Jaebeom's brain is tearing apart.

Having to open his eyes was a terrible idea because all he sees is the prettiest boy he's ever seen. His plush lips wrapping themselves around his cock, his tongue swirling in the warm heat. And fuck he's gonna come. It's been too long since they've last done this and his cock can't take it anymore.

“Suck my cock so good baby,” Jaebeom says, slipping his hand through Jinyoung's hair. “I'm going to come soon.”

Jinyoung makes a frustrated sound and pulls off, lips swollen and spit-smeared, to meet Jaebeom’s glazed eyes and say in an utterly wrecked voice, “not good enough.”

Jaebeom shudders as his wet dick meets the exposed air, feeling cold. Jinyoung gets up and pulls Jaebeom up to lead him to the wall next to the television.

“What's happening?” Jaebeom asks, confused. Jinyoung pushes him so that his back is against the wall.

“I couldn't look at your face,” Jinyoung says, kneeling down. He holds Jaebeom's dick in one hand again. “Need to look at you in the eyes when you finally come in my mouth. Need you to know I'm the only one who can make you come like this.”

“But I already know-” Jaebeom starts but his words melt into a moan as Jinyoung feeds himself Jaebeom's dick again. “Jinyoungie fuck.”

Jinyoung is back to swallowing his cock whole, mouth sliding down easily, and Jaebeom thinks he might be the luckiest guy in the world. But Jinyoung is looking at him in the eyes, determined to get Jaebeom off like this. Jinyoung needs to know what he's thinking.

“Don't know what I did to deserve you baby,” Jaebeom says, putting his hand back onto Jinyoung's head. “Love that you love sucking my cock.”

Jinyoung might love teasing Jaebeom, but Jaebeom loves sweet talking during sex. And Jinyoung loves it too, as evident by the fast pace Jinyoung is setting on sucking his dick now.

“Love your mouth so much,” Jaebeom continues, looking into Jinyoung's eyes. “Always make me feel so good.”

Jinyoung moans around his cock, sinking down even deeper. His nose hitting Jaebeom's pelvis, rustling the hairs he has down there. Jinyoung swallowing convulsively around his dick.

“Just love you in general,” Jaebeom says, keeping his head in place. “So lucky to have you.”

He hears Jinyoung whimper and he feels himself about to come at the sound, but Jinyoung isn't looking at him, too focused on how Jaebeom is filling his mouth.

Jaebeom frowns. This won't do. He pulls on Jinyoung's head away from his pelvis but not enough to where his cock is completely out of his mouth.

“Gonna come baby,” Jaebeom says, answering the confusion to Jinyoung's face. This is better, Jinyoung can see him. And the thought of Jinyoung looking at him has Jaebeom coming thick spurts down his throat, Jinyoung swallowing around the whole thing. Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom's face the entire time, and Jaebeom should be used to it but he can't help but feel bit embarrassed.

Jinyoung pulls off Jaebeom's softening cock once it was done twitching, and stands up on wobbly knees to pull Jaebeom in for a kiss.

“Love you Beomie,” Jinyoung says into his mouth. “Only you.” And the embarrassment is all gone, replaced with warmth and love for his boyfriend.

Jaebeom reaches down into Jinyoung's shorts to try to fish for his cock to return the favour, only to feel wet fabric and a soft cock.

“Did you get off while sucking my dick?” Jaebeom asks, surprised since he didn't even see Jinyoung touch himself.

Jinyoung just nuzzles into Jaebeom's neck and giggles.

“Told you,” he says before sucking a mark into Jaebeom's skin. “Soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crybabybeom) and [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/crybabybeom)


End file.
